monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Countjoe1/Entry No.2: Plesioth Revamp
Why: People asked that a Plesioth Revamp was in order, I racked my brain for ages asking myself the question: What is wrong with it? I finally realised what: It is the most braindead unnatural monster in the whole game, in that when you fight it on land it doesn't move, it just walks in place and delivers some fairly simple, easy to dodge attacks, its clunky and WAY TOO TALL, the height of the Plesioth was always a mystery to me, why is it so big? its unnecassary, so aside from afew bodily changes, the bulk of my changes came from the idea of making it more lifelike and therefore more of a challenge. Changes: *In the bottom right of the picture, you will notice I have made its legs shorter and closer to the ground, its new posture is very much like the MH3 Diablos; low head, high tail. The neck is shorter mainly to make the monster not look stretched and keep the design constantly changing, thus making it look more attractive to the eye (No pun intended). *In this day and age of MH3, the hunter can swim, this new found ability brings new elements of gameplay. Some where upset that the extent of the Plesioth's water manipulation only stretched to a rather simple water jet, as this is a water wyvern living in water, it should be that when fighting it under water it is capable of various water based attacks, such as an improved water jet, using its large wings to throw waves of water at the hunter.This is in fact a nearly completely original idea, as all other leviathans do not use the water as a weapon, the Lagiacrus is electric, the Gobul and the Royal Ludroth just treat the water as a new place to fight, though the Ludroth may use water balls as an attack, the water for this attack comes from inside the monster. With the Plesioth, though it has a water sac, it need not process the water inside its body to use it as a weapon. *Another key gameplay mechanic comes from what I noticed on the Plesioth; there is a watery aura that moves along its body, don't believe me? kill one and look closely at its back. This "aura" made me think, Plesioth is a rather sensitive fish, in that it is practically a fish, and fish get dehydrated, so during the course of land battles when it becomes dehydrated, the newly given hands on the Plesioth allows it to move on all fours like a Pseudo wyvern to support its weight as it becomes weaker due to dehydration, making it a more diverse monster to fight, of couse at this point its water attacks become less and its melee attacks increase, it also becomes more likely to return to water. *On the picture the will notice its tail is lined with large spines that hold the fins up, these spines cause paralysis, much like the real life Thresher shark, it uses its tail to stun prey, so by doing this it then has a better excuse to paralyse the player rather than simply flying over them and suddenly leaving your player stunned on the floor, this whip effect also goes down to the whisker like appendages on its cheeks, and on the fins on its back. *The water aura could also cause water blight out of water depending on attack, like the Barroth, it shakes its body and water splashes everywhere, it would do this at the risk of becoming dehydrated quicker. *Tail, head, dorsal fins can be broken, whiskers can be cut, more to aim for. Final word: I hoped you liked my idea and I am open to suggestion, if you wish for me to draw a picture of a monster of your own imagination, or a revamped old monster, please send me a brief description and a name, I will pick whichever I like best, look out for my next post on the wishlist, thankyou. Category:Blog posts